starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Фирмус Пиетт
|Дата смерти=4 ПБЯ (39:3 ВрС) |Место смерти=«Палач», Система Эндор |Раса=Человек |Пол=Мужской |Рост=1.65 метров |Цвет глаз=Коричневый |Цвет волос=Коричневый |Эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание |Принадлежность=*Галактическая Империя **Имперский Флот ***Эскадра Смерти }} Фирмус Пиетт ( ) — человек, мужчина, последний адмирал Эскадры Смерти — личного флота Дарта Вейдера, состоящей из Звёздных разрушителей. Родившийся в скромном мире Внешнего Кольца под названием Аксила, Пиет начал карьеру в Антипиратном флоте Аксилы. Хотя Пиетт не был заметным, служба и преданность Пиетта сделали его сектор безопасным во Внешнем Кольце. Однако подъёму по карьерной лестнице помогало не столько преданность, сколько способность Пиетта перенести вину в своих ошибках на других. Благодаря множеству арестов и подавлений восстаний, Пиетт заработал внимание высокопоставленный офицеров Имперского Центра. Переведённый в Имперский Флот, Пиетт стал служить в личном флоте Дарта Вейдера Эскадре Смерти, которая разыскивала штаб-квартиру Альянса Повстанцев. Получив капитанство звёздного разрушителя Биография Ранняя жизнь Фирмус Пиетт родился на экуменополисе Внешнего Кольца Аксила в конце Республиканской Классической эпохи. Вскоре после Декларации Нового порядка и последущей Империализации галактики, Пиетт начал свою карьеру в Антипиратном флоте Аксилы. Из-за того, что он не имел связи с Центральными Мирами, он был вынужден работать в своём родном секторе Сиутрис Гегемонии. Несмотря на это, Пиетт скоро вырос в своих рядах и получил командование над антипиратым флотом, сделав Сиутрис Гегемонию одни из самых безопасных секторов во Внешнем Кольце. Данный Пиетта во флоте были безупречными, благодаря множеству "арестов и подавлений". Вскоре репутация Пиетта достигла Центральных Миров,Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back он получил крупные благодарности и достиг звания лейтенанта в 26 лет.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5 Вместо того, чтобы гордиться, лейтенант Пиетт сохранял осторожность, знаю, что множество его начальников было задушено с помощью Силы Дарта Вейдера.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, PS3/Xbox 360 Запись Датабанка Дарт Вейдер В это время Пиетт заметил, что Вейдер всё больше становится одержим охотой на новообразованный Альянс Повстанцев. Также он знал о секретном проекте Вейдера на Камино и заметил, как он отклоняет ресурсы от Имперского Флота, заметив потерю хотя бы одного звёздного разрушителя «Имперский I» и нескольких новых террор-отрядов. В перехваченной личной переписки Пиетта, лейтенант упомянал, что Вейдер казнил нескольких офицеров за неспособность предотвратить побег его "самого ценного предмета испытания". Пиетт, опасаясь, что повышение ранга приблизит его к Тёмному лорду ситов и заметив большое число казнённых офицеров Вейдера, решил запросить у Защитного Флота Корусанта перенести его поощрения, чтобы предотвратить приближение к лорду ситов из-за его нетерпимости неудач. Капитанство «Обвинителя» thumb|250px|left|Фирмус Пиетт на борту «Обвинителя». Пиетт был выбран Верховным Главнокомандующим Имперского Флота лордом Дартом Вейдером, который поместил аксилианца в Эскадру Смерти, личный флот Вейдера, состоящий из звёздных разрушителей.The New Essential Guide to Characters утвержает, что Пиетт был выбран Вейдером. Однако в Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back сказано, что Пиетт был выбран сотрудниками Центральных Миров. Пиетт служил капитаном звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский II» «Обвинитель» под командованием адмирала Амиса Гриффа, который также командовал флагманом Дарта Вейдера звёздным суперразрушителем типа «Палач» под тем же названием, что и тип. Спустя несколько месяцев, после Битвы у Явина, Пиетт обнаружил планету Кабала, которая не хотела сохранять нейтралитет в Галактической Гражданкой войне. Посчитав для Империи нейтралитет наглостью, капитан «Обвинителя» атаковал Кабалу. Среди спасавшихся с планеты кораблей был и «Тысячелетний сокол» со связями с Повстанцами. Истребители Пиетта атаковали корабль и гнались за ним до тех пор, пока он не скрылся в районе погибающего карлика. Пиетт не решился рисковать кораблям вблизи этого неустойчивого объекта и приказал истребителям вернуться.Deadly Reunion Капитан звёздного разрушителя, появившийся в Deadly Reunion, похож на Пиетта, но не назван в тексте. Идентефикация корабля «Обвинитель» взята из New Essential Guide to Characters, который утверждает, что во время действий Deadly Reunion капитаном корабля был Пиетт. Во время подлёта к базе повстанце на Явине IV, Пиетт находился на борту Палача, когда на корабль напали повстанческие пилоты во главе с Врадом Додонной. Стремясь выслужиться перед тёмным лордом, Пиетт лично поздравил Вейдера, когда атака закончилась. Позже Додонна погиб, пытаясь протаранить «Палач». Во время Эвакуации с Явина, во время который силы Галактической Империи напали на тайную базу Повстанцев на Явине, адмирал Грифф погиб в результате случайного столкновения. Адмиралом Эскадры Смерти стал Кендал Оззель, а Пиетт получил командование «Палачом». Перед назначением экипажи «Палача» и Имперского звёздного разрушителя «Мститель» развернули датчики и заметили, что в Туманности Чёрная Вдова они начали сбиваться. «Палач» и «Мститель» отправились на поиски звёздного разрушителя «Ликвидатор» и курьерного корветта под командованием капитана Содарры. Во время поисков, «Тысячелетний сокол» вошёл в область и «Палач» приказал ему остановится. Пиетт и команда таможенных космосолдат были отправлены на шаттле космосолдат. Когда солдаты захватили корабль для осмотра, Пиетт спросил капитана корабля, Хана Соло с кем он столкнулся: с корветтом или «Ликвидатором». Соло не ответил, но сказал, что летел на Орд Мантелл. После проверки выяснилось, что корабль пуст, и Пиетт заинтересовался, как пилот смог бы продать пустой корабль а Орд Мантелле, чтобы заработать денег. Соло начал предлагать Пиетту взятку, что окончательно взбесило имперца и он приказал, чтобы помощника Хана, вуки Чубакку, отправили на «Палач». Однако позже Чубакка и Хан сбежали от имперцев. Капитанство «Палача» 200px|thumb|Фирмус Пиетт следит за космической битвой. В течении нескольких лет Пиетт и его экипаж искали новую базу Повстанцев после разгрома над Явином. Большинству Повстанцев удалось избежать ареста или смерти во время этой битвы и основать новую базу для операций где-то в галактике. Как капитан, Пиетт лично курировал кадры кораблей, готовя офицеров, таких, как будущего командера Геранта. Пиетт начал учиться командованию в Эскадре Смерти и слышал о казнях Вейдером неугодных ему офицеров. Капитан клялся себе, что не станет жертвой гнева Тёмного лорда ситов. Пиетт понял, что у адмирала Кендала Оззеля было столько же власти над флотом, сколько и у Дарта Вейдера, но Пиетт знал всё лучше и принялся изучать адмирала, чтобы использовать его ошибки. Тем самым он заработал гнев Оззеля, но зато узнал, как он может подняться в ранге. В 1.5 ПБЯ Пиетт был временно размещён в Императорском Убежище на планете Набу, а затем переведён на Датомир. Там была замечена вспышка Имперского биооружия Проекта 171А. Была создана Зона Карантина и появились доклады Экспериментальной установки и вспышке вируса. Пиетту приказал имперцам извлечь вирус из Зоны для дальнейшего изучения. Также он приказал осмотреть объект и спасти выживших из учёных. Когда операция была завершена, Вейдер лично связался с имперцами, чтобы поздравить их. Пиетт позже был награждён свупом Факел-S. thumb|left|200px|Пиетт рапортует [[Дарт Вейдер|Дарту Вейдеру о состоянии работы «Палача».]] Спустя многие годы после Битвы у Явина, Вейдер узнал, что первую «Звезду Смерти» уничтожил его сын Люк Скайуокер. Одержимый поимкой молодого повстанца, Вейдер начал тратить много времени Эскадры Смерти и ресурсов для охоты. Во 2 ПБЯ Вейдер получил сообщение от губернатора Гиндайна Бин Эссады, который утверждал, что капитан-надзиратель Граммель, руководивший имперской операцией на Киркарпусе V, захватил Лею Органа и Люка Скайуокера. Также Граммель обнаружил мощный камень под названием Каибуррский кристалл, который мог повысить мощь Силы у определённого человека. Идея захвата кристалла и повстанцев показалась Вейдеру привлекательной, и он приказал Пиетту направить «Палач» на Киркарпус. Корабль работал с максимальной мощностью, но Вейдер предупредил капитана, что он не потерпит никаких задержек. Уже на Киркарпусе Вейдер не смог захватить ни кристалл, ни двух беглецов.Осколок кристалла власти Вейдер не сдерживался, однако он устроил ловушку на Вереданте. Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка», связанный с «Палачом», с помощью кибернетической связи передал Повстанцам сигнал бедствия и начал ждать. Дроид обнаружил повстанцев, но это были только два дроида. Разочарованный новостями, Пиетт сообщил Вейдеру о неудаче, но Тёмный лорд был уверен, что придёт кто-то ещё. В конце концов Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло прилетели к планете и связались с Вейдером, чтобы активировать кибернетическую связь. Используя Силу, Вейдер пытался узнать от Скайуокера нахождение базы Повстанцев, но попытка провалилась.The Final Trap В 3 ПБЯ Эскадра Смерти возобновила поиски базы Повстанцев. Наконец разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» сообщил о возможном нахождении базы в системе Хот. Знаю, что Оззель не поверил бы в обнаружение и подождал, пока Лорд Вейдер не подойдёт к нему, чтобы сообщить новость. Оззель предположил, что это база контрабандистов или кого-то ещё, но Вейдер был уверен, что это база Альянса и что на ней находился Скайуокер. По совету капитана, Вейдер приказал отправить Эскадру Смерти во главе с «Палачом» к Хоту. Адмирал оказался в нелепом положении в глазах Вейдера, как и планировал Пиетт. В то же время аксилианец подсчитал, какую маленькую прибыль он от этого получил. Адмиралтейство Оззель совершил тактическую ошибку, выйдя из гиперпространства очень близко к Хоту, тем самым обозначив появлени Эскадры Смерти. Командиры Базы Эхо включили энергетические щиты, что предотвраитло бомбардировку базы. Адмирал связался с Вейдером, который задушил Оззеля. Вейдер приказал Пиетту высадить войска за пределами защитного поля и рассредоточить корабли, чтобы предотвратить побег повстанцев и назначил Пиетта адмиралом, что его удивило, потому что назначение произошло ещё при живом Оззеле. Первым приказом адмирала Пиетта была утилизация трупа своего предшественника. 250px|thumb|Фирмус Пиетт и задушенный Вейдером Кендал Оззель. Младшие офицеры, вместе с капитаном Венкой, начавшим командовать «Палачом», стали делать ставки на продолжтельность жизни Пиетта, так как обычно адмиралы Вейдера долго не проживали. Тем не менее, Пиетт посвятил себя своему делу. Во время Битвы за Хот генерал Максимилиан Вирс с отрядом «Вьюга» смог преодолеть защитное поле и уничтожить генератор щита, но многи повстанческие корабли прорвали блокаду. После посадки на Хот, Пиетт кратко сообщил об остатках Базы Эхо незаолго до того, как он сообщил Вейдеру, что семнадцать кораблей Повстанцев были уничтожены при попытке бегства. Вейдер не обратил на это внимание, потому что его главной целью был «Тысячелетний сокол». Вейдер был уверен, что после захвата корабля с Ханом Соло, Леей Органа, Чубаккой и C-3PO он сможет заманить Люка Скайуокера в ловушку. Таким образом, для Вейдера был важнее захват «Тысячелетнего сокола», а не исход битвы.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный ударВ новеллизации пятого эпизода сказано, что Вейдер считал, что Скайуокер сам находился на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола». Охота на «Тысячелетнего сокола» «Палач» начал погоню за «Тысячелетним соколом», но тот скрылся в астероидном поле Хота. Пиетта беспокоили астероиды, но Вейдеру нужно был захватить корабль. Во время своего доклада Пиетт смог заметить обнажённую голову Вейдера, что доводилось немногим людям. Чтобы силой заставить капитана Соло выйти из астероида, были высланы бомбардировщики TIE/sa, а остальная часть флота сторожила астероид. Новуму адмиралу дали мало времени на отдых, однако вскоре он получил передачу от Ииператора Палпатина. Император захотел поговорить с Вейдером. Пиетт сообщил об этом Вейдеру и он приказал вывести корабль и астероидного поля, чтобы передача шла без помех. 250px|left|thumb|Адмирал Пиетт после потери «Тысячелетнего сокола». Для отвращения Пиетта Вейдер вызвал на «Палач» группу охотников за головами для поимки «Тысячелетнего сокола». Адмирал был особенно обеспокоен присутствием безжалостного и печально известного Бобы Фетта. Пиетт был уверен, что Эскадра Смерти наайдёт корабль и вскоре поступил срочный сигнал со звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский II» «Мститель», который заметил «Тысячелетнего сокола» и начал погоню за ним. Довольный, он сообщил Вейдеру об успехе, но вскоре корабль был потерян. После казни Лорт Ниды, капитана «Мстителя», Вейдер приказал Пиетту развернуть флот и отправить по возможным траекториям пути «Тысячелетнего сокола». Вейдер был очень недоволен и Пиетт со страхом вспомнил судьбу своего предшественника. После очередной неудачи Вейдер получил сообщение от Бобы Фетта, который нашёл корабль Соло на Беспине в Облачном Городе. Вейдер приказал Пиетту срочно отправить «Палач» к планете. Пиетт отправил в город отряд саботировать гипердвигатель «Тысячелетнего сокола», чтобы Повстанцы не смогли сбежать из ловушки Вейдера. Тем временем люди Вейдера захватили Соло, Органа, Чубакку и С-3PO. в конце концов Вейдер так ничего и не получил из этой операции, нсмотря на то, что Скайуокер всё же прилетел в город. Тысчелетний сокол сбежал, но он прозодил очень близко к Палачу. Вейдер приказал Кекиусу приготовиться к абордажу корабля до приказа включить притягивающий луч. К удивлению и страху Пиетта, корабль всё же ушёл в гиперпространство. Ошибка адмирала была фатальной, но Вейдер не казнил его из-за расстройства. Битва за Миджето 230px|thumb|Пиетт готовит "[[Имперский Ас (человек)|Имперского Аса".]] Спустя некоторое время после появления истребителейц типа TIE/D «Защитник», на Миджето была обнаружена база повстанцев. Вейдер отправил «Палач» к планете, оставив Пиетта подготовить команду истребителей. Адмирал послал эскадрон истребителей на разведку, прежде чем узнал, что Повстанцы отправили корабли для обнаружения «Палача». Битва при Эндоре и смерть Спустя несколько месяцев, Пиетт вновь получил капитанство «Палача» и большую часть Имперского Флота над Эндором, чтобы защищить недостроенную вторую «Звезду Смерти». Император Палпатин придумал ловушку для Повстанцев. Также там присутствовал племянник Пиетта, бывший Повстанец Саркли, который слежил вместе с ганизоном на лесной луне.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Операции и подготовка на Эндоре, контролируемые «Палачом»,Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая шли гладко до тех пор, пока шаттл «Тидириум» не начал пытаться приземлиться на луне. Шаттл передал устаревший, но всё ещё действующий имперский код, что насторожило Пиетта. Вскоре Вейдер обратил на это внимание и приказал адмиралу пропустить шаттл, потому что он почувствовал пристутсвие сына. Экипаж шаттла состоял из повстанцев, которые напали на генератор щита «Звезды Смерти». Щит защищал боевую станцию и был её уязвимым местом. Палпатин, действую через Вейдера, направил флот к дальней стороне Эндора, чтобы напасть неожиданно. Вскоре в Систему Эндор прибыл Флот Альянса и на него неожиданно напала армада Пиетта. Пиетт заблокировал все выходы, начав схватку против известного адмирала Мон Каламари Акбара, доверив другим уничтожить остальных противников. Пиетту был дан прямой приказ от Палпатина не начинать атаку до определённого времени, и вскоре его флот начал страдать от тактики Ландо Калриссиана, согласно которой корабли Альянса должны были уничтожить звёздные разрушители. Этот приказ серьёзно затруднил Пиетта,<\ и суперлазер «Звезды Смерти» не мог использоваться, так как мог задеть имперские корабли. 250px|thumb|left|Смерть Фирмуса Пиетта. Когда щит «Звезды Смерти» пропал, многие истребители проникли внутрь боевой станции согласно плану. Акбар приказал сосредоточить огонь на «Палаче» и звёздный суперразрушитель лишился щитов мостика. Пиетт приказал экипажу усилить оборонительный огонь, но было слишком поздно. Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-Wing» пилотируемый Арвелом Кринидом врезался в мостик «Палача», убив Пиетта. Захваченный гравитационным полем «Звезды Смерти», корабль взорвался на поверхности станции. Битва при Эндоре завершилась поражением Галактической Империи и смертью Палпатина от Энакина Скайуокера.The New Essential Chronology Индивидуальность и черты Фирмус Пиетт, во время адмиралтейства получил множество критиков, которые считали, что он выжил лишь благодаря тому, что Дарт Вейдер не обращал внимания на его ошибки. Однако они были неправы: Вейдер отбирал лучших офицеров Империи с экпиажей кораблей несмотря на их политику. За кулисами Адмирал Пиетт впервые появился в новелизации пятого эпизода. В фильме персонажа сыграл Кеннет Колли. Пиетт единственный имперский офицер, который появился в двух фильмах: пятом и шестом эпизоде. Изначально Пиетт не входил в шестой эпизод, но фанатская почта убедила Джорджа Лукаса вернуть персонажа, нанять Колли и записать для него несколько новых диалогов. Когда Колли играл роль, он решил не играть в одной позиции, а придать Пиетту человеческий облик, что в конце концов, как считает актёр, привело к сильной реакции аудитории.The Lightsabre Interview: Kenneth Colley [[Файл:FirmusPiett-SWG.jpg|230px|left|thumb|Фирмус Пиетт в игре Star Wars Galaxies.]] В черновике Возвращения джедая, написаном Лоуренс Каздан, можно заметить различия с фильмом. В фильме Имперский флот был размещён над Эндором, а в черновике — над Хад Аббадоном. Когда прибыл "Гранд-мофф" Тиаан Джерджеррод, он стал ждать Вейдера в связной камере тёмного лорда. Вейдер захотел узнать, куда прибыл Джерджеррод, Пиетт направился к его камере, где были отключены устройства наблюдения. Позже повстанцы смогли уничтожить коммуникационную антенну и Пиетт сообщил Вейдеу, что все коммуникации были отключены. Также он сказал Вейдеру, что прибыли крупные силыповстанцев. Вейдер отправил Пиетта на корабль защищать недостроенную «Звезду Смерти» над Зелёной Луной. Ещё Вейдер поручил Пиетту отправить дополнительные войска на луну, чтобы помочь осаждённому генералу Вирсу. Смерть Пиетта из черновика была похожа на его смерть из фильма.Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays В игре Star Wars: Empire at War Пиетт был озвучен Рупертом Дегасом. Вскоре персонаж стал любимым из-за своего долголетия. В 2002 году Пиетту было дано первое имя "Фирмус" в книге Дэниэла Уоллеса The New Essential Guide to Characters. На латыни это имя означало "сильный" или "надёжный".****The Official NEW ESSENTIAL GUIDE TO CHARACTERS by Dan Wallace Thread****, Jedi Council Forums (4/29/02 9:16am post by "Dan Wallace")Latin Dictionary and Grammar Aid, University of Notre Dame В неканонической истории Удача негодяя Хан Соло обвиняет Пиетта в том, что тот заставил дать Хана взятку во время осмотра «Тысячелетнего сокола». Обвинение сил Пиетта было оставлено Соло, в отличии от канонического сюжета.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Появления *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Doom Mission'' * * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' комикс *''The Final Trap'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' радиодрама *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' роман *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' ФотоКомикс *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Storybook'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Return of the Jedi'' радиодрама *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' / роман *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' ФотоКомикс *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' * *''Planet of Twilight'' Неканонические появления *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Источники * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/admiral_firmus_piett_(b).jpg|cardname=Admiral Firmus Piett (B)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/failed_for_the_last_time.jpg|cardname=Failed for the Last Time}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/admiral_firmus_piett_(a).jpg|cardname=Admiral Firmus Piett (A)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/executor_bridge.jpg|cardname=''Executor'' Bridge}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/imperial_fleet.jpg|cardname=Imperial Fleet}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/hoth_system.jpg|cardname=Hoth System}} * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки * * * *The Piett Dossier bg:Фирмус Пиет de:Firmus Piett en:Firmus Piett es:Firmus Piett fr:Firmus Piett it:Firmus Piett ja:ファーマス・ピエット hu:Firmus Piett nl:Firmus Piett pl:Firmus Piett pt:Firmus Piett fi:Firmus Piett Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Адмиралы Имперского Флота Галактической Империи Категория:Персонал Эскадры Смерти